Jimmy Neutron, Shrek, and Waluigi go to the sun
by robochicken7
Summary: So me and my friend made a stupid story for Earth science that was filled with bad 2014 memes and inside joke memes. We got a A for this piece of shit somehow. This should probably go into crossovers but I don't care.


Here we meet our fated heroes of Nevada. Jimmy Neutron, boy genius was trailing along the side of the road, when he noticed a grave sight. The famous L.A. Dinosaur of Nevada was not there. All that was left where it once stood was a note that was typed in the windows font, Wingdings 1. He quickly went home and deciphered it. It said that the dinosaur was taken to the sun, because it needed a friend.

Jimmy was so startled, that he fainted. When he awoke, he called up his special team. He called it the "F Team". The elite team consisted of Shrek, a large green ogre with the stench of onions, and Waluigi the coolest dude out of all the cool dudes. He's tall, lanky, and has purple garb like a king, with a totally killer mustache.

They quickly went to work to construct a rocket to reach the sun. Each member contributed something to the construction. Jimmy built the engine, added temperature sensors and 3d isometric scanners to gather data because science, and did the calculations. Shrek brought a genetically modified giant onion for the body of the rocket, and Waluigi, being the totally Rad Dude that he is, brought a cassette player ripped out of a DeLorean, modded subwoofers, and a totally sweet flag to top it all off.

Soon after Jimmy constructed the ship, they all hopped in. Waluigi put in a cassette, that just had the song "What's New Pussycat" by Tom Jones, 47 times. Jimmy revved up the engine. "Gotta blast!" He shouted, as they shot up. They quickly broke the atmosphere, traveling through the space.

The journey took quite a while, considering the sun is 93 millions miles from earth, not to mention the many layers of the sun. The first of which, was the corona, the outermost layer, which temperature readings indicated was around 2,000,000 Celsius, and 3-D isometric scanners show it is 1,300 miles from the surface of the sun. Being the outermost layer, it is both the thinnest, and one of the hottest. As such, it would burn up the most of their energy with the plasma shields.

Then came the Chromosphere, which could fluctuate between 4,000 and 50,000 Celsius, and was 10,000 Km thick, so it wouldn't burn up as much energy as the blistering corona. As the team drew near to the core, they grew nervous. Whoever did this must have been very powerful to have moved the monument so quickly and go unnoticed.

After the Chromosphere, the Photosphere sat at 6,000 C, with only 500 Km in thickness, being the coolest zone, and the 2nd thinnest zone. The energy levels of the shields were sometimes dropping unexpectedly, causing unrest among the crew.

"Wah hah hah! This zone is almost as cool as me!' Waluigi said with a laugh, trying to make the mood happy. After that outburst, they sat there, nervously talking to each other about what would happen if the shields failed. If they failed, which they easily might have if they went deeper, they surely would all perish. They considered if it was truly worth it to save the dinosaur. Jimmy kept telling them to keep their hopes high, because they had to if they wanted to save the monument

Up next was the convective zone, which was 1,000,000 C and 200,000 Km thick. It was a rather average zone, but something caused the energy levels of the shields to drop to almost fatal levels. They probably wouldn't be able to make it back, but they couldn't turn their back on Nevada.

The radiative zone was 2,500,000 C, and 300,000 Km thick. The shield had almost shut down, but sensors indicated the core was unusually cool, at room temperature instead of it's usual 15,000,000 C, and isometric scanners indicated it did not exist. This was bad news, as without the core the sun would cease to function and the solar system would freeze over.

When they reached the core, it was completely hollow, with a man standing in the center. The radiative zone was being held up by a magnetic force field, presumably placed there by the strange figure. The man looked vaguely familiar, Shrek thought. "Who are you?" Demanded Waluigi. "I am everything, and I am nothing. I am Alpha, and Omega, the Beginning and The End. I am Bipp Dipp Illuminati Man, the Dimensional Reaver. I disdain humanity, and as such, I will use the sun's core to power a Solar Rifle that will destroy Earth. But first, I shall test it on you." He drew an unusual looking rifle, that looked like it was cobbled together from scrap.

"But why did you steal the Dinosaur?" Shrek inquired. "It contained some of the parts I needed, such as Tesla Coils." Bipp Dipp explained. But, just as he was about to fire it, he noticed they were not afraid.

"You show no fear. Why is that?" He asked, with a very puzzled look on his face, as his finger slowly started to pull down on the trigger. A bead of sweat dripped down his face, getting slightly worried.

"We still have one hope. One person who cannot and will not be defeated. And his name is-" Before Jimmy could finish his sentence, out of nowhere, a man appeared. When Bipp Dipp fired at him, the strange man simply grabbed the projectile, and hurled it straight back at him. A large hole appeared in Bipp dipp's chest, but it slowly filled back up with organic material.

"Who.. who are you?" Bipp Dipp asked, startled by his strength. "John Cena. Remember that." the strange figure said. John body slammed Bipp Dipp so hard that he vanished from the space time continuum. He removed the sun's core from the rifle, and struck it with such force, that it returned to his original size. He then repaired the ship and upgraded the shield system. He also replaced the cassette with a cassette that played "My Time is Now". He then vanished, waiting until he was needed again.

Our 3 heroes then grabbed the weapon and the leftover parts of the L.A. dinosaur, and lugged them through the sun and back to Earth. Jimmy took the parts to his lab and rebuilt the dinosaur. He then shot it with a teleportation ray, sending it back to where it belongs. "My journey is over.", he thought, and the L.A. Dinosaur of Nevada was finally safe.

After the journey, Jimmy simply went back to school, but sadly he went crazy from being bullied by everyone. Shrek and Waluigi went to his lab to console him, but it was to no avail. They went back to their homes and sighed, knowing what would hold for Jimmy's future.

Jimmy grew completely mad, doing experiments on himself. He became irradiated, modified, and everything inbetween. Eventually, he achieved his goal (which was to become the most powerful creature alive) . His pupils became tall slits, he gained the ability to teleport anywhere in space-time on command, and gained the intelligence of a god. He cackled madly, before travelling through time and space to a week earlier, right by the LA dinosaur. He then teleported it and himself to the center of the sun. "I am everything, and I am nothing. I am Alpha, and Omega, the Beginning and The End. I am Bipp Dipp, the Dimensional Reaver!" He yelled.

In his blind rage, he unknowingly put himself into a never-ending cycle of death by the man named John Cena. Shrek and Waluigi continued on with their lives, slowly forgetting about Jimmy and the man named Bipp Dipp. For them, the journey was over. But for Jimmy, it never would be.

 **The End.**


End file.
